aquella ventana
by blodddy.vampire.wolf
Summary: sakura y syaoran deven separarse un tiempo, sakura espera volcer a ver a su amado syaoran mientras tanto espera a ver nuevamente una luz en aquella ventana de la casa de su amor..syaoran..... porfa dejen rviews... me ponen muy feliz.. jeje .


Aquella ventana

La joven ojiverde miraba desconcertada aquella ventana, esa ventana que tantas soledad le causaba que hacia que en su corazón llorara entre soledad y tristeza, cada día con mas ansia esperando ver un rostro que día a día recordaba pero por mas que cansaba sus ojos al ver aquel cristal lo que su corazón pedía con tanta ansia no se presentaba. La ventana seguía ahí intocable, indiferente, igual a como cada día la veía, una cortina arrugada un vidrio cerrado y las luces apagadas, aquellas luces que le daban la esperanza de que aquel chico castaño se encontrara tras esa ventana no estaban.

Día a día y cada noche fría la princesa miraba incansablemente, desesperadamente para encontrarse con aquel frio y decepcionante vidrio que lastimaba cada día más el corazón de la princesa.

Días y días pasaban, las luces seguían apagadas al igual que la esperanza de la princesa desaparecía, cuando repentinamente en uno de los muchos avistamientos de la princesa hacia la ventana vio una tenue luz un rayo de esperanza en sus dudas y solead entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que una nueva felicidad salvaje y enloquecedora encendía sus mejillas al color del rojo vivo, y por su mente se dibujaba un rostro que la miraba con ternura, - me pregunto si algún día volveré a ver aquella cálida y tierna sonrisa que tanto me gusta- se pregunto la princesa con felicidad una lagrima escurría por su mejilla fría al tacto de la piel pero a la ves tan suave y húmeda que provocaba una sensación de relajación .

La princesa sentía como su corazón volvía a latir por lo menos una vez mas mientras aquella luz continuaba emitiendo ese destello que tanto representaba para la princesa, esa promesa que aquel chico le había hecho.

*FLASHBACK*

Sakura: no…… no te vallas no me dejes en esta fría noche

Syaoran: tal vez yo me aleje pero mi calor seguirá contigo mientras me mantengas en tu corazón no pasaras frio

Sakura: yo no respiro sin ti, sin tu piel que me hace sentir como cubierta con un manto de estrellas, sin tus tiernos ojos que me miran como si fuera la cosa mas sublime de este planeta, sin tu bella voz con la que podría flotar hasta otra galaxia, sin tus dulces labios que me susurran sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra y sin tu cálida sonrisa que me dice que estarás a mi lado cada segundo de mi vida………..

=Una lagrima resbalo de aquellos ojos que la miraban con dolor=

Syaoran: lo siento…….. Debo…… debo irme pero confió en que me esperaras

Sakura: ……te esperare hasta el fin de la tierra si es necesario….

=el tomo sus manos=

Syaoran: estoy seguro que si…….. Entonces…… Ancio el momento en que vuelvas a tomar otra bocanada de este aire que huele a cerezo, a que un mi piel como un cálido manto de estrellas vuelva a cubrirte con su calidez, a que mis ojos vuelvan a observar tu belleza y derramen lagrimas de felicidad, a que mi voz vuelva a acariciar tus oídos y nuevamente flotes, a que mis labios susurren nuevamente en los tuyos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y que una vez mas una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro al tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos y no dejare jamás…. Espero ese momento

Sakura: entonces vete ya para que la espera no sea mas larga ………..pero antes de irte por favor dame una vez mas de tu calor y humedece mis labios una vez mas…….

= Syaoran dio un pequeño paso acercándose a la princesa tomo su barbilla, se acerco lentamente a sus labios y suavemente la beso, diciendo en eso beso todo ese dolor que en ese momento sentía y no podía decirse con ninguna palabra existente…… separo sus labios y la abrazo…….Sakura lo rodeo con sus brazos…… segundos después se separaron y se miraron Syaoran sonrió y dijo=

Syaoran: espérame… y cuéntale a la luna tu dolor cuando te sientas sola yo te escuchare en cualquier parte del desierto en que me encuentre yo escuchare tus penas.

Sakura: entonces me escucharas cada noche….

Syaoran: entonces dormiré tranquilamente con tu voz ….es hora de partir……adiós……. Mi princesa

Sakura: adiós………Syaoran….

=el chico salió del portal que dividía el desierto de la ciudad de Clow y se alejo, sakura con lagrimas en los ojos corrió a refugiarse en un lugar en donde albergar sus soledad esperando aquel momento en que aquel chico volviera a cumplir su promesa.

*fin del flash back*

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba la tenue luz de aquella ventana se desvaneció rápidamente volviendo a dejar vacio aquel cristal,-otra alucinación mía- se decía a ella misma mientras otra lagrima escurría por sus mejillas pero esta reflejaba dolor y mas soledad-como odio imaginar cosas que no son ciertas que son puros deseos del corazón-se decía una y otra vez.

Sola en aquella calle donde se encontraba esa ventana tan llena de recuerdos dolorosos, la princesa cerro los ojos y sintió la briza q soplaba desde el desierto y recorría las dormidas calles del su querido hogar, Clow.

-espejismos son todo lo que veo-se dijo derramando mas lagrimas……..una cálida mano las limpio ,una tenue y delicada voz se escucho y dijo –entonces tu dime si esto es un espejismo por que yo siento tu piel tan suave y tersa como siempre- Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente y entre sus ojos llenos de lagrimas vio ese rostro que tanto deseo, vio esos ojos que la miraban con esperanza y esa sonrisa con la que toda esa solead almacenada con el tiempo se desvaneció en un instante.

Syaoran: eh vuelto…. por fin…., para regalarte mas de mis caricias, sentir una vez mas tus suaves manos recorriendo mi rostro, para que tus bellos ojos miren los míos e intercambien cuantas miradas nos sean posibles, para abrazarnos tan fuerte que nuestros cuerpos se desintegren, para volver a respirar tu delirante aroma a cerezo, para poder besar una vez mas tus dulces labios y pasar la eternidad a tu lado

Sakura tan feliz que su rostro se puso rojo se abalanzo a los brazos de Syaoran, este la miro con pasión, ternura, intercambiando lagrimas de felicidad y cada segundo que pasaba sentían que el corazón se les salía del pecho.

Syaoran: bajo esta ventana que te ha causado tanto dolor te juro que no volverás a sentir soledad el amor cura hasta la soledad más grande…. Cierto sakura

Sakura: es cierto mi alma se desgarro durante tanto tiempo entre sollozos y soledad…. pero ahora has curado todo el dolor de mi alma….gracias…….Syaoran

Syaoran la miro con ternura, tomo sus manos, acaricio su cabello y sus labios rozaron los suyos y lentamente se unieron bajo la noche

Ese beso, tan esperado se sentiría tan largo como la eternidad y las lagrimas ahogadas en el interior de la princesa fueron limpiadas por la cálida sonrisa de ese chico.

.


End file.
